The silence of killing
by Not-that-good
Summary: Naruto find a book that was left behind by one of the best mercenarys ther was, that puts him on the path of the ninja and enjoying the silence of killing. And what if the ninetails helps a little to? Slight crossover with the expendables.
1. Chapter 1

The silence of killing.

Summery: Naruto finds a book that was left behind by one of the best mercenary's there was that puts him on the path of the ninja and enjoying the silence of killing. And what if the nine-tails helps a little to? Slight cross over with the expendables in terms of Christmas's skills that naruto will get.

Chapter 1: The change to shinobi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Out, get out of my shop you demon!"

Uzumaki Naruto ran out of the shop and thru the ally in a hasty escape. The 4-year-old did not understand it. They always treated him like trash, like he was never meant to exist. The people hated him and he did not even know why. The would look at him like he was a monster and talk about him behind his back. They did every thing to hinder him like beat him to near death, only sell him the bad stuff at triple the price if they sell to him at all.

The orphanage had kicked him out almost a year ago and since then he had been living on the streets living off of the trash in the trashcans and plants. Berries and animals he could catch in the woods. He basically lived in the woods now. He had to teach himself how to read and talk just by listening an looking as other people in the street.

It was only a day ago that the old man, hokage, gave him an old run down apartment to call home.

Naruto was now at one of the training fields he usually went to find some kunai, that was left behind, he used for hunting to get a few more for his collection. As he was picking up a stray kunai, he was startled when someone talked right behind him.

"well well, look at what we have here ." Naruto turned to see two chunin ninja staring at him with a snarl . Naruto turned and ran for the forest only to bump into one of the chunin that appeared in front of him out of nowhere. He turned to go the other direction only to run strait into a waiting fist of the other ninja.

As the darkness took him, the last thing he heard was the to ninjas talking. "So, what should we do with him?" "there is a river near here, lets dump him in there. The tides will do the rest of the job."

The ninja took him too the river that was about 1 kilo from their position. They trough him into the river and watched as it carried him away with a smile on their face. They have finely gotten rid of the demon. They went back to the village to celebrate.

4 hours later

Naruto woke up with a pain in his jaw and a killer headache. As he sat up, he looked to be in some sort of hidden cave. The only source of light was of a halfway open door made of stone.

He decided to follow the light, to he went trough the door hoping for a way out. He was in no such luck. It was a big room lit with old torches on the wall, and a big stone table on in the middle of the room.

He went to the table, that was barley low enough for him to see on top of. What he saw was a big book with the word diary on it. It was covered in dust and looked very old. He stood on his toes and dragged the book of the table and onto the ground where he sat down next to it and opened it up and began to reed what was written in it.

" To the one who opened this, they call me Christmas and I was one of the worlds best mercenary's of all time. I was in a group that took missions for money, no matter what the danger. We went everywhere and lived the life of killers. We did whatever was needed to get the job done. " Naruto read fascinated by what was written." I was more of an assassin, I killed from the dark with knives and enjoyed the silence of killing. You would not hear or see me until you were already dead."

Naruto kept reading the man named Christmas's life and missions with big eyes trying to take in everything he read.

"In this book is my way of life and how to get the skills that I had and maybe even better than mine. This book has exercises and diets for you to follow and I promise you that you wil be one of the best assassins known to man."

To say Naruto was exited was like saying Kakashi was only a bit of a pervert. He took the book and went to look for a way out of this cave and back to the training ground. It took hime a while but he found out he was in a hidden under water cavern. As Naruto made his way back to the training ground he made sure to memorise the way back to the cavern that he would be using for a training place later in time.

2 hours later: training ground.

Naruto looked if it was clear before he went to sit down under a tree to read the book a bit more. As he read, a note at the bottom of the page caught his attention. "when I was good enough, I discovered that through my training I had gotten a doujutsu. When it was activated, it would slow time down a bit and it would help me to see more accurately and a lot further . At the right corner of this page there is a seal that will mix my DNA with yours and will be able to give you this bloodline, but be warned it will not only be as good as you make it trough practise. All you have to do is cut the palm of your hand and place it on the seal and it will be done."

Naruto cut his palm with one of his hidden kunai and placed it on the seal. He was expecting a world of pain but was pleasantly surprised wen only his eyes hurt for a few minutes. When it stoped hurting, he tucked the book under his jacket and made his way home.

Apartment.

When he made it to his apartment, he hid the book under his bed in a hole under a floorboard. He got into his bed and thought of everything that happened today. As he went to sleep, he made a promes that from today he wil never be weak again and that he would train every day if he had to.

In the back of his mind two big red eyes closed with his, the only sound that was heard was the word "interesting" in a deep, angry sounding voice with a hint of amusement in it.

This is my first story so go easy with me ; ) but I would like to know what you think and I would appreciate any and all advice you can give me. I am not sure if I will continue with this story or not but I will see if there is any interest in it or not and then decide.

Till next time bey.


	2. Chapter 2: a Little help

Chapter 2: A little bit of help.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or anything else.

Naruto was ones again in his secret cavern where he found the book. He went there every day for the last year now and has made some good progress with his training. He would start off with physical training to build his body to get stronger then he would practice his aim with anything he could get his hands on, from kunai to needles and anything in between. Lastly he would meditate or do chakra control exercises to get himself to focus better.

He could now through a knife from at least 50 feet in quick succession almost without looking. If he activated his eyes he could do at least double that.

Naruto has changed a lot over the last year. He was more calm and quiet then always and never really talked unless he was spoken to. He would stay out of public places and spend his time in the woods. His hunting skills shot thru the roof since he started his training and he would now sometimes sell the meat or skin of the animals he hunted too some of the new traders in the village to get some extra money.

The 5-year-old got along well with the new traders in the village. He would now buy most of his stuff by them like his weapons. He would use mostly throwing knives because of the weight and accuracy and he just liked them more than ordinary kunai.

Hidden cavern.

It was the night after Narutos 5th birthday and he was doing his meditation like every other time, but this time something was different. As Naruto opened his he did not wake up in the real world, instead he was in a dimly lit tunnel with water under his feet. If he was truthful with himself he would say he was in a sower . He heard a noise coming from down the hall and followed it.

He entered the room only to be surprised to see a huge prison sell. What surprised him more thou was the big red eyes that was looking back at him from inside of it.

"who's there, show yourself." The 5-year-old said in a trembling voice. There was a sound of something shifting and then a big red fox could be seen. It was bigger than anything Narutro had seen in his life. It had big white teeth and nine tails swaying behind him.

Naruto took a step back out of fright when a big red paw flew out of the cage almost tearing him apart in one swipe before it retreated back into the cage.

"so you finely show up, hey mortal?" came the booming voice of kyuubi. He looked down to Naruto with a face that would make lesser men fall. "Who are you?" Asked Naruto . "So you haven't figured it out yet have you human? I had hoped you would be a bit smarter by now. Did the people not give you enough hints?"Kyuubi asked. "KYUUBI!" Naruto almost shouted.

"It all makes sense now, the people calling me the Kyuubi brat or the demon child. It is because of you isn't it? You are the reason the people hate me so much!" Naruto said softly." Well looks like you are not as dumb as I thought." The Kyuubi said in amusement.

"So what do you want human you are disturbing my rest. " Kyuubi said in a more serious voice then before. Naruto looked up at Kyuubi and with his most serious voice" I wish to ask you for your help. I wish to ask you to help me get stronger and achieve my goal."" You would dare ask a great demon lord to help you, a mere human? I am the grat and powerful demon, I will not help you just because you asked me to!" the Kyuubi roared at Naruto.

"How about a deal then, what do you want in return for you helping me?" Naruto asked in an almost pleading voice." You amuse me human. How about this, I will help you in return for me being able to see, hear ,taste and smell what you smell. Also you must use my teachings to make a name for yourself. I will not have a weakling as a vessel and as such you must become the best." Kyuubi said to him.

" you have got yourself a deal." Naruto said almost jumping up and down in excitement." What is it that you will teach me sensei?" Naruto asked." I will only tech you a few things . we will begin by getting your emotions under control. It is a sign of weakness. Then I will help you get better at stealth so that you can appear and then be gone without a trace. The last thing I will teach you is the art of sealing. It will help you in your quest." Kyuubi said in an almost lecturing voice.

"it will take a lot of work but I will do everything I must, I will not let you down sensei." And with that Naruto was gone from his mindscape and the start to getting stronger.

1 year later

Naruto was standing in front of Kyuubi, in his mindscape. " What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Kyuubi sensei?" Naruto asked in a monotone voice. Naruto had changed even more over this last year. He had grown taller and more buff from the exercises that Kyuubi told him to do. He was able to hide his emotions rather well and always had a straight face. He wore black combat boots with black anbu pants and a grey mussel shirt. To top it off he wore a black leather jacket with A skull and a crow on top of it imprinted on the back.

His skills in sealing was also coming along well. In a few years he might even be as good as the fourth Hokage was.

"this is the year that you start the academy is it not?" asked Kyuubi. " yes I am starting in 2 months." Naruto answered. " A few things are going to change in the few years til you graduate. I am going to teach you a jutsu that you are going to use from now on. It is called shadow clone jutsu. It is a solid clone and it will transfer all its memories to you when it is dispelled. You will send a clone to the academy every day while you stay and train. You will also use this jutsu to help further your training. You will also apply weight and resistons seals to yourself to help you with speed and power. By the time you are done with the academy you should be at least jonin level. You should be able to throw a kunai strait thru a tree and be able to move around without being seen by only using speed."

Naruto looked at him with slightly widened eyes but did not say anything. He promised that he would reach his goals no matter what he had to do. He would be the best by the time he graduated.

"Also I think it is time you got some experience. From now on you will take missions outside of the village, like assassinations and bandit camp demolishing. The traders should be able to help you with that by getting you out of the village or letting you know if someone's got a mission for you." Kyuubi said.

Kyuubi sensei, I was wondering if you could teach me the hidden mist jutsu. I was going over the bingo book and I saw that is being used by Zabuza-The demon of the mist an I thought it would go perfect with my style." Naruto asked with a little glint in his eye." Well I suppose it would not hurt. It would also give you an advantage for your long range assassinations." Kyuubi said in a thoughtful voice.

7 years later: week before graduation.

Naruto was practicing his throwing at one of the more private training fields. His skill are thru the roof. He could hit a moving person from almost 800 feet without his eyes being activated. His speed was mid jonin level with his waits and about Might Gai's level with his weights off. His strength was also unbelievable. He could break your neck with one hand like it was a toothpick.

He was now rather tall for his age standing at 5foot9 and was almost built more like a bodybuilder.(AN: Killer bees build.) But only his arms showing. His hair was now longer and tied in a small ponytail. His clothes where basically the same except his jackets arms where torn of. All in all he was a rather imposing figure.

As he was practising he heard the sound of someone near him and went to take a look. As he was nearing the clearing he decided to hide his presence, so he hid his chakra signature and staid far enough back so as not to be seen.

In the clearing was a man that he recognised from his bingo book, Asuma Sarutobi. What caught his interest thou was that the man was practically cutting trees with only his trench knives. He could only imagine what he could do if he could give all his blades that type of strength. It would help him not only by being on shot kills but also increase the distance that he will be able to throw.

"Hey Kyuubi sensei, do you think I should ask him to teach me how to do that?" Naruto asked in his head. There was a short pause before Kyuubi answered him. " you can ask kit but if he would do it I do not know, now stop bothering me its time for my nap.

So Naruto decided to take a chance and sneaked up behind Asuma as quiet as he could. As he came up behind him, Asuma took a swipe at him with his right arm witch Naruto caught by the forearm before it reached. Asuma stood there with eyes slightly wide. ' How could a kid block that swipe it should have taken his head off. It should take at least chunin level skills to be able to avoid that, so either his academy file lied about his skill level or he has been keeping it a secret.' Asuma thought to himself.

"danm kid you should not sneak up on people like that or you might get hurt." Asuma said only to get a blank look from Naruto. The two stared at each other until Naruto spoke after a few minuts. " Would you please teach me" Naruto asked in a monotone voice. Asuma only raised an eyebrow and said," Kid it's not something you can just teach, it takes skill an-" he was stopped in his tracks when Naruto suddenly threw a needle at a tree about 200 feet away." I've got skill" Naruto simply said walking to the tree fetching the needle and showing Asuma the fly still attached by its wings to the needle.

"Okay I can see that but you still need the right chakra affinity and it is the rarest of them all." Asuma stopped and thought for a moment and then he said," I make you a deal if you have the right affinity then I will teach you how to do it." 'After all I am the only wind user in he village.' Asuma thought.

He took out a small piece of paper and told Naruto to put some chakra into it. He was surprised when the paper split in two and then became soaked." Well what do you know, looks like I will be teaching you after all." Asuma said with a dumbfounded look on his face. A small smile came to Narutos face but left as soon as it came.

"So when do we start sensei?" Naruto asked.

Day of graduation. Hokages office.

"well we are here to divide this year's graduates. First off I would like to know if there is any requests to who you want on your team." The hokage asked. Nobody moved to say anything so the Hokage was about to continue when Asuma talked.

" Yes hokage-sama, I would like to request That Naruto Uzumaki ne placed on my team with Shikamaru Nara and Choji." He said. " And why is that Asuma?" the hokage asked." Well I thing they would make a great team, Choji is good at close combat, Naruto is good with close to long combat and is rather smart an Shikamaru is the brain of the team and will be able to hold the enemy until either Naruto or Choji takes them out. They would be able to adapt to any mission." Asuma said with confidence.

"Very well Asuma you may have your team. Now if there is nothing else lets get on with this." The Hokage said.

Academy.

Naruto was sitting in the class again waiting for the teacher s to come so that the test can begin. He was in his usual spot in the back of the class next to the window where he could see the entire class and be able to escape if he has to. His attention was drawn to the door when two girls tride to get in to the classroom at the same time.

"I was first forehead girl" Ino shouted. " you wish Inopig." Sakura shouted. Naruto turned away when they started to argue about Sasuke not wanting to get a headache from there screaming. He was saved thou when the teacher came in to break it up.

" first I want to tell you that I am very proud of you all. Now I am going to read the Team selection so listen well." Iruka said. Naruto turned the first teams out until he heard the names that interested him. " Team 7 will be Sakura, Sasuke an Ino with Kakashi Hatake as your jonin sensei." Iruka and the rest of the class winced when Sakura and Ino screamed about being with their Sasuke-kun.

"Quiet. Team 8 will be Hinata, Shino and Kiba with Kurenai yui." Iruka said after the girls calmed down." Team 9 is still in the field so we will skip them. Team 10 will be Shikamaru, Choji and Naruto with Asuma Sarutobi as your sensei. Your Sensei will be here any minute to pick you up." Iruka finished and left the room.

The first sensei to come was a beautiful woman with red eyes and a body that would drive any man mad." Team 8 follow me." She said and left the room with her team. A few other people came and picked up there teams but he did not really care about them. When Asuma came he looked at his team before telling him to follow him.

Training ground 10.

He led them to an open training ground with a big clearing in the middle. As soon as they were all seated he talked, " Okay now that we are all comfortable why don't we start of by introducing ourselves, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future. You can start Shikamaru."

"Troublesome, I like cloud watching, spending time with my friends and doing nothing. I dislike troublesome people and working. My hobbies are cloud watching an doing nothing and my dream for the future is to become an average ninja, marry an average wife and retiring in the near future." Shikamaru said in his normal lazy voice.

" Okay well why don't you go next then Choji?" Asuma said. " I like being with my friends, chips and beef. I dislike mean people and people that call me fat. My hobbies are to eat different foods and to sample different sorts of chips. My dream is to become a good clan head and to be a good ninja." Choji said in between eating his chips.

"Naruto you are up." Asuma said lighting another cigarette. " I like silence, all sort of knives and the silence of killing." Naruto said in a monotone voice getting wide eyed looks from Shikamaru and Choji. Naruto had already told Asuma some of his story's so he already knew about it." I dislike noisy people and people that are to arrogant for their own good. My hobbies are training and listening to the silence. My dream is to be the best ninja in the world and Making my seseis (AN: Christmas and Kyuubi.) proud." Naruto said with confidence in his voice even if you could just hear it.

"well now that that is taken care of meet me here tomorrow for the reel graduation test. O and be warned the passing rate for becoming gennin is only 33% for each of you. Good luck." Asuma said before he disappeared in a swirl of leafes.

The three kids stud there for a few minutes before they left for their homes. Before Naruto went to sleep that night, he laid in his bed thinking about what Asumsa said before he left. Tommorow he would be another step closer to his goals. Naruto went to sleep with a small smile on his face. It is only going to get more fun from here on out.

That's another chapter done. I think it should get more exiting from the next chapter on. I hope you like it. PLEASE tell me what you think and if you have any tips ore advice let me know. Pleas R&R. Till next time bey.


End file.
